1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) magnetoresistive sensor that operates with the sense current directed perpendicularly to the planes of the layers making up the sensor stack, and more particularly to a CPP sensor with impedance adjustment for reduction of electrical interference.
2. Background of the Invention
One type of conventional magnetoresistive sensor used as the read head in magnetic recording disk drives is a “spin-valve” (SV) sensor. A SV magnetoresistive (MR) sensor has a stack of layers that includes two ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic electrically conductive spacer layer, which is typically copper (Cu). One ferromagnetic layer has its magnetization direction fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent antiferromagnetic layer, and the other ferromagnetic layer has its magnetization direction “free” to rotate in the presence of an external magnetic field. With a sense current applied to the sensor, the rotation of the free-layer magnetization relative to the fixed-layer magnetization is detectable as a change in electrical resistance.
In a magnetic recording disk drive SV read sensor or head, the magnetization of the fixed or pinned layer is generally perpendicular to the plane of the disk, and the magnetization of the free layer is generally parallel to the plane of the disk in the absence of an external magnetic field. When exposed to an external magnetic field from the recorded data on the disk, the free-layer magnetization will rotate, causing a change in electrical resistance. If the sense current flowing through the SV is directed parallel to the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, the sensor is referred to as a current-in-the-plane (CIP) sensor, while if the sense current is directed perpendicular to the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, it is referred to as current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) sensor. CPP-SV read heads are described by A. Tanaka et al., “Spin-valve heads in the current-perpendicular-to-plane mode for ultrahigh-density recording”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MAGNETICS, 38 (1): 84-88 Part 1 JANUARY, 2002. Another type of CPP sensor is a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) sensor in which the nonmagnetic spacer layer is a very thin nonmagnetic tunnel barrier layer. In a MTJ sensor the tunneling current perpendicularly through the layers depends on the relative orientation of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. While in a MTJ MR read head, also called a tunneling MR (TMR) read head, the spacer layer is formed of an electrically insulating material, such as TiO2, MgO or Al2O3, in a CPP-SV MR read head the spacer layer is formed of an electrically conductive material such as Cu.
In a magnetic recording disk drive the CPP read head structure is connected to the differential pre-amplifier by two conductors that form an interconnect pair. If the parasitic capacitance is unevenly distributed in the interconnect pair, common-mode electrical interference is transferred into a differential-mode interference that adds to the read data signal. However, if the parasitic capacitance is balanced between the interconnect pair, then the common-mode electrical interference remains common-mode which can be rejected by the differential pre-amplifier.
What is needed is a CPP read head structure with balanced parasitic capacitance.